Hey hey what can I do
by witchitah
Summary: 2 FBI agents go back in time to the Salem Witch Trials. Mulder and Scully have to find them. Chapter 3 and 4 are up finally!
1. Flat tire and Fog

Disclaimer: The X-files, Scully and Mulder are not my property, but the property of Chris Carter, Fox and whoever else owns them. But I made up Robert Gate and Laura Roy.  
  
e-mail comments to witch_itah@yahoo.com  
  
"Hey, hey, what can I do" Is by Led Zeppelin  
  
Summary: 2 FBI agents go back in time to the Salem Witch Trials. Mulder and Scully have to find them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Robert Gate had no life. He just turned 24 last month. On his birthday, his coworkers had a little cake for him at the office and he received a few gifts. They decided to celebrate without him and most of the cake was already gone by the time he made it to work. His boss felt bad for him and gave him the day off early. He did not have anything to come home to. Just an empty apartment. His older sister could not see him because she had a life, with a job, a husband, and a child. He just received a card in the mail from her and a phone call later that night. His parents had already passed away, so he only had memories of his previous birthdays with them.  
  
Robert had just started working as a FBI agent about four months ago. So far, he did not like it. It was not like how the TV had portrayed it. They had him doing all of the paper work and only once in a while they let him do other stuff. But finally, he had been assigned his first real case with Laura Roy. She was about five years older than Robert. She had been an FBI agent about four years and she was very sexy. All of the men back at the office had wanted her. Not only was she sexy, but she was smart and witty. Two things that often did not go together. So Robert was excited about the next few days because he was about to go forward on his first case.  
  
Laura had enjoyed working for the FBI. She had always wanted to be a FBI agent since she was thirteen years old. Ever since then, she studied hard and graduated at the top of her class. She had the opportunity to go to any college she wanted. Since she lived in Austin, Texas, she decided to go to University of Texas. It was her first choice on the list because she was a huge Longhorn fan. She ended up with a 3.8, majoring in Criminal Justice.  
  
Now she was with Robert Gate in a Washington D.C. airport, waiting to board the flight. In their attempt to try to make things more secure, the airport security did random searches on people. Both Robert and Laura hoped that they were not going to be the 'random' people.  
  
They were going to Salem, Massachusetts to investigate a murder. The person that was murdered was the mayors' daughter and he wanted the best professionals sent over to investigate. Another team of agents were going to fly down the next day. Their names were Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.  
  
Laura showed the person who was taking the boarding passes her ID and her ticket. When Robert when through, she made the comment, "Wow, haven't seen too many of you in a while." Laura smiled, but Robert just wanted to get on the plane.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Laura asked.  
  
"I was just getting claustrophobic. There were too many people in there and they were getting way too close for comfort." Robert replied.  
  
Laura wondered if Robert would get claustrophobic on the plane.  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking, Robert said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine on the plane."  
  
They stepped into the plane and the captain greeted them. Laura led the way to their seats. After they got into the air, Robert tried to make conversation.  
  
"So, do you know who Agents Moulder and Scully are?" He asked.  
  
"It's Mulder. I heard they work in the basement. They work on some cases called 'The X-files' or something like that. Supernatural stuff. I'm not too sure why they were assigned to come with us." Laura said.  
  
"Maybe this case has something paranormal about it." Robert suggested.  
  
Laura grunted in response.  
  
"What, you don't believe in that kind of stuff?" Robert asked.  
  
"Well I do know that there are things that happen that we can not explain. And because of these things, some people immediately dismiss it as supernatural, weird, bizarre, or unearthly. But I think that it's just that we don't have the knowledge or technology to figure out what it is. Back in the 1500s, people believed that everything mysterious or unexplainable that happened was something that God or the devil did. Like for instance, a disease wiping out hundreds was Gods wrath on them. Now, some still believe God is a reason for why we have diseases and the sorts, but we have the knowledge and technology to figure out what it is and how to cure it-most of the time anyway." She stopped talking for a minute and looked at Robert. "Sorry, didn't mean to give you a lecture."  
  
Robert smiled. "Well, it's nice to know another person's point of view."  
  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I don't usually spend much time thinking about that sort of stuff. Any kind of explanation is good for me." He replied. He looked at his watch.  
  
"What time is it?" Laura asked.  
  
"Five thirty." He said, trying to get comfortable in his seat. "Anything interesting out there?" He asked, referring to the window.  
  
"Just a whole lot of clouds." She said, looking out the window.  
  
"Not a whole lotta love?" He asked, trying to make a joke.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There is a song called 'Whole Lotta Love' by Led Zeppelin." He explained.  
  
"Oh." She replied, seemingly uninterested.  
  
They rode the rest of the flight in silence.  
  
Near Salem, Massachusetts  
  
7:05 PM  
  
After getting a little something to eat, Robert and Laura decided to check into the police department to let them know that they got there. Then they would decide what to do from there. Finally they passed a sign that said "Salem 5 Miles". But just when they passed it, there was a loud noise. Then the sound of a flat tire.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Robert cursed. He stopped the car off to the right on a dirt road. He got out of the car and looked at the tire. The tire had had blowout. He looked for a spare tire, but there was none. "What the hell?" He asked himself but gave no answer. He opened the door and told Laura that they were going to have to walk to Salem. He made sure the doors were locked before they headed out.  
  
It was really hot outside, and both had started sweating after only three minutes of walking. But it was getting dark and it was getting hard to see. It looked like there was some fog up ahead.  
  
"I don't understand why there wasn't a spare tire in there." Robert said angrily. "They are definitely going to hear it when we get back." They walked through the fog.  
  
Laura could barely make out some buildings up ahead. The highway had ended somewhere in the fog and now they were just walking on a little trail. When they got closer, they saw some woman near one of the buildings looking at them. She had some weird outfit on.  
  
"Hi." Laura said to her. "We were wondering if you could help us." She looked at them quizzically. She had on a black dress and a black hood for her head. Robert thought maybe she was a nun or something. "Oh, I'm sorry," Laura said. "I'm Laura Roy and this is Robert Gate." She reached into her pocket to get her ID.  
  
"I'm Sarah Good." The woman announced. 


	2. The Realization

Chapter 2  
  
Laura's hand froze. Her heart jumped. For the first time since they walked through the fog they noticed how cold the night air felt. Laura shivered.  
  
"Uh-Excuse me?" Robert spoke up. "Could you say that again?" If he remembered correctly, Sarah Good was in a play-in The Crucible.  
  
"My name's Sarah Good. Or you can call me Goody Good."  
  
"Oh. I get it." Robert laughed nervously. "There is a play going on and you're in it. That is why you're dressed in that costume." Laura relaxed at his realization.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked. "These are my clothes. I think you are the ones who have costumes on." She eyed them suspiciously. "What did you need help with?"  
  
Laura and Robert looked at each other as they got their IDs out and showed them to Sarah. "We are from the FBI and we were wondering if you could direct us to the police station." Robert said.  
  
She reached for Laura's ID. Laura let her look at it. She seemed amazed, like it was the first time she ever saw one. "Can I keep this?" She asked.  
  
"Um, no I need that." Laura said. Sarah held it for a few more seconds and then gave it back to her.  
  
"What is a police station?" She asked.  
  
"You don't know what a police station is?" Robert asked her as if she were a little child.  
  
"No." She replied.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
'Maybe this case has something paranormal about it.' Laura's mind reeled. She looked away from the woman. She noticed how dusty the town was. She looked back at the woman. She noticed the wrinkles the woman had and how smelly she was. It smelled like she hadn't taken a bath in while. And her breath stank too. ~She can't take a bath or brush her teeth because there was no electricity in the 1600s. Without electricity, you can't get any water pressure. You can't take a bath. There weren't even any bathrooms in the 1600s, were there? This is it! This is why Mulder and Scully were assigned to this case. Maybe the mayors' daughter wasn't murdered, but had gone back in time and they knew that. Maybe we went back in time.~ Her mind raced. "What year is this?" Laura asked, beginning to get hysterical. She started having trouble breathing.  
  
"Laura?" Robert asked, concerned.  
  
"It's 1692." Sarah said, thinking that would calm her down.  
  
It did not calm her. Laura fainted. Robert caught her at the last second. "Aw, man, why did you have to say that?" Robert asked Sarah.  
  
"Well, it's the truth."  
  
"We need to get her in a bed." He told her.  
  
"Yes, come with me." She replied. 


	3. Mulder and Scully

Yeah! I finally posted again! Sorry it took so long. I am way behind in my homework, and I barely have any time to do anything else. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I didn't think anyone would review  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Salem, Massachusetts 8:30 AM  
  
"We were wondering if Agents Robert Gate and Laura Roy have checked in." Fox Mulder put his ID back in his pocket.  
  
Dana Scully looked around the room. It looked like an old house that they used for the police station. It had wood floors and wooden walls. There was an air conditioner in the window and a ceiling fan that was on full blast. It still seemed hot, despite the efforts to keep it cool.  
  
The skinny police officer was quiet as he thought. "Actually, no, they have not." He said when he remembered. "We are not sure if they got lost, but we have tried calling their cell phones with no luck, so we contacted their superior. He said they should have arrived last night at around seven thirty or eight." The phone started ringing. The officer seemed a little annoyed as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He listened for a minute. "Great. Just great. Thanks." He hung up.  
  
Both Mulder and Scully looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"My buddies came across an abandoned vehicle. They just found out that it is the one Agents Gate and Roy rented."  
  
"Could you give us directions to the car?" Scully asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." The officer grudgingly gave them the directions. Then they left without saying goodbye. He looked at the clock and sighed. He did not get a good nights sleep the night before. Seemed like he just could not stop thinking. He had so much work to do today that he thought the day would go by fast. But it didn't. He watched as the two agents drove away. There was something about them. It looked like they were a couple. Maybe they were. The man seemed kind of spooky or something. He shuddered and got back to work.  
  
8:40 AM  
  
What had been so horrifying about this case was not really the way the mayors' daughter, Carolyn Brett, was killed, but the way she had been found. It was one of the reasons why Mulder and Scully had been sent down to investigate. An old woman named Tina Rodriguez went to the local cemetery to pay respects to her husband. She had noticed a gravestone next to her husbands' that had not been there before and went to look at it. It read:  
  
Carolyn Brett May she find her way to heaven Born ??? Suspected of Witchcraft and Hanged 1692  
  
Tina contacted the local authorities and the body was exhumed. The body had been identified as Carolyn Brett and letters that she had written were found with her body.  
  
Even though Carolyn had been missing for two days, her body had already decomposed and only the skeleton was left. The thing that had made it so horrifying were the letters that she had written. They were so old and crumbly, so they had to be handled with care.  
  
August 1, 1692 I only hope to God that someone in the future gets a hold of this letter and is able to come and take me from this horrid place. The only thing that I remember before I came here is that I went through some fog. I don't know if that had something to do with me coming here, in the past, but that is all I can think of. I will try and fit in with these people, but I think they already suspect something. Carolyn Brett  
  
That was the only thing that she had written. What happened next was written on the gravestone.  
  
Mulder stopped by the abandoned car, but he did not get out. "I don't think we're going to find anything here." He said.  
  
"Where would we find something?" Scully asked.  
  
"In the cemetery."  
  
Scully looked at him to continue, but he did not. So she continued for him, "You think that Laura's and Robert's bodies are there." He didn't say anything. She sighed. "Well, let's go then. It's just a little farther from here, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Mulder answered.  
  
9:12 AM  
  
Mulder passed Carolyn's grave and saw the two next to it. They were indeed, Robert's and Laura's graves. Besides the names, the inscriptions were the same as Carolyn's.  
  
"I was right." Mulder said, tauntingly.  
  
Scully ignored him as she inspected the graves. She hated when he acted like he was the best thing that ever happened. She looked at the ground and it didn't seem as though it had been freshly dug, which was very odd. The gravestones looked as if they were four hundred years old. And according to the inscriptions, they were. 


	4. The Name of the Song and the Name of the...

Since Chapter 3 was so short, I decided to post another  
  
Chapter 4-the name of the song and the name of the story  
  
"Wanna tell you 'bout the girl I love. My, she looks so fine." Robert stopped singing, making sure Laura was still sleeping. Boy, that would be so embarrassing if she heard him singing.  
  
The woman they had met brought them into this shabby looking house that looked like it was from the 1600s or something. No air conditioning, no bathroom, but at least the bed was alright. The room he was in was all wood. Wood floors, wood walls, wood chairs, wood everything. He sat in one of the wood chairs that was beside the bed.  
  
Laura was sleeping peacefully. The more Robert looked at her, the more he had noticed how pretty she was. She had a nice tan, flawless looking skin, and long blonde hair that fell perfect around her.  
  
He slowly began singing again. "She's the only one that I been dreamin' of. Maybe someday she will be all mine. I wanna tell her that I love her so. An' thrill her with my every touch." He stopped again, but Laura was still asleep, so he continued, "I need to tell her she's the only one I really love." Now he started getting into the song. "I got a woman wanna ball all day. I got a woman she won't be true, no. I got a woman stay drunk all the time. I said I got a little woman and she won't be true. Sunday morning when we go down to church, see the menfolk standin' in line. Who say they come to pray to the Lord. With my little girl, looks so fine. In the evening when the sun is sinkin' low. Everybody's with the one they love. I walk the town, keep a-searchin' all around. Lookin' for my street corner girl. I got a woman wanna ball all day. I got a woman she won't be true, no no. I got a woman stay drunk all the time. I said I got a little woman and she won't be true. An' in the bars, with the men who play guitars. Singin', drinkin' and rememberin' the times. My little lover does a midnight shift. She's followed around all the time. I guess there's just one thing a-left for me to do. Gonna pack my bags and move on my way. 'Cause I got a worried mind, sharin' what I thought was mine. Gonna leave her where the guitars play. I've got a woman, she won't be true, no no. I got a woman wanna ball all day, yeah yeah, now now. I got a woman, stay drunk all the time. I got a little woman and she won't be true. Hey, hey what can I do? I-"  
  
"That's pretty good." Laura said, interrupting him.  
  
Robert stopped. Stopped singing and stopped breathing all at the same time. He sat paralyzed looking at her. She had a smile on her face, but she still had her eyes closed. His face burned. Hell, his whole body burned.  
  
"So who's this woman you've been singing about?" She asked and turned to look at him.  
  
Robert remembered to breathe. He sucked in some air. "Uh- It's just a song." He said quickly.  
  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you." She said. "Led Zeppelin?" She asked. "If I wouldn't have known better, I would have though that a radio was in here-you're really good." She said seriously.  
  
"Thanks. Led Zep is my favorite band." He said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I could tell. I didn't think you were the embarrassing type."  
  
"Well I didn't think you were the fainting type." He said, starting to get over the embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, neither did I." She agreed.  
  
"Do you know why you fainted? You didn't believe that lady did you?" Robert asked.  
  
"You know that she was really stinky." Laura said.  
  
Robert nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything.  
  
"Well, I got to thinking that they didn't have any bathrooms or electricity in the 1600s. So that is why that lady smelled. She couldn't take a shower or anything."  
  
Now that Robert thought about it, he didn't remember seeing any lights in this house. There was no air conditioning. Maybe this was just a really old house and the woman couldn't afford to install electricity. Or maybe Laura was right. Maybe they had traveled back in time.  
  
"But you came to that conclusion based on how the lady smelled?" Robert asked slowly.  
  
"She didn't know what a police station was. Her clothing looks like what a person from the 1600s would wear. Did you see any cars? I didn't' see anything that would indicate that we would be in the twenty-first century. Think about it, Robert. Look around this room. There are no alarm clocks, ceiling fans, or even any outlets. No pictures." She stopped to let him think.  
  
Robert just could not believe what he was hearing. "There has to be an explanation." He replied.  
  
Before they could say anything else, the door busted open. Some girl in one of those Puritan outfits came running into the room. "Thank the lord! You've come to save me!" She fell down on her knees next to Robert and sobbed into her hands. 


End file.
